


挑戰

by InTheEnd07



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: TomJake
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Kudos: 7





	挑戰

在家待著實在是太過無聊，Tom打開TikTok把自己關注的人最近拍的短片看完了，接著又覺得太無趣，最後開始看最近的熱門tag。

裸體挑戰？這是什麼東西？

他點開了幾個影片，本著人類認真向學的本性，帶著極強的求知慾試圖搞懂這個tag底下的人到底在拍些什麼。

第一個影片是一個女生，她拍著面前的衣櫃嘰哩咕嚕說了好長一段話，最後邁出細長的白腿走到她男朋友面前，對方抬起頭之後對著她吹了一個口哨。

第二個影片也還是一個女生，她也是裸著的，快步的走到臥室去找她的男朋友，結果她男朋友一發現她正裸著，轉頭馬上把身後的窗簾拉上不讓窗外的人看見。

哦這還挺窩心的，Tom一邊咬著牛奶棒一邊想到，手指一滑就換到下一個影片，這次是一個男生，他裸著身體跑去找他的女朋友，結果對方一看到他裸體的樣子就直接伸手摸向下面。

然後就沒有然後了，畢竟這是一個全年齡都可以使用的平台，自然是不可能出現什麼R18的片段。

Tom慢慢的啃著最後一點的牛奶棒，他想了一下，最後決定了一些事情，他拿起自己房子的鑰匙，在出門前跟媽媽說了一句今晚要在自己的屋子裡待著之後就離開家門。

他走在路上，一邊看著街上的風景一邊打電話給自己的男朋友，電話中輕快的旋律響著，大概過幾秒之後對面的人把電話接起。

「怎麼了Tommy？我現在在開車。」

低沉溫柔的嗓音響起，Tom從口袋裡掏出鑰匙打開房門，電話另一端的人聽見他開鎖的聲音。

「你今天是要住自己的房子是嗎？」

「對啊。」Tom把手裡的提袋扔到沙發上，倒在沙發裡問另一頭的人「你會過來嗎？」

「你猜？」另一邊的Jake笑了。

Tom並沒有回答他的問題，手指點了下螢幕的請求視訊，接著在Jake接受視訊前馬上把身上的衣服脫個精光。

「哇哦，你要幹嘛？」

戴著墨鏡的Jake望向螢幕裡的Tom，看著自己小男友全裸的樣子他有點不懂對方又要幹些什麼自己不知道的流行事情，清了下喉嚨Jake又開口。

「是在玩什麼我不懂的挑戰嗎？」

「裸體挑戰，你不喜歡嗎？你怎麼都沒有什麼反應。」

Tom皺了下鼻子，他望著螢幕裡的Jake。

「沒有不喜歡，但我知道親眼看見比透過視訊更好。」

「那我猜你今天晚上會過來。」

Tom篤定的回著先前Jake的問題，接著他走回臥室裡倒在床上，藍芽耳機清楚的聽見對方倒在床鋪上的聲音還有喉間的喘聲，Jake瞇起眼睛想了一下。

「我想看你打手槍。」

Jake突然提出要求，Tom愣在原地，再一次的確認Jake說的是他要看自己自慰後，只好把手機放到一旁的手機架上，把角度調好後靠著床頭。

「這個角度你看的清楚嗎？」

Tom望向鏡頭，他知道自己的男朋友正一邊開車一邊看著，白皙的手指把軟綿的性器扶起，像是想到什麼東西似的，他轉身背對Jake從一旁的櫃子裡拿出潤滑劑，流暢的背肌讓Jake忍不住的咽了口口水，腦中是無數的遐想。

打開瓶蓋倒了一些在自己手上，Tom一邊注意著Jake的反應一邊擼動自己的性器，手緩慢的套弄陰莖，時而收緊時而放鬆，因為快速擼動而響起的水漬聲透過藍芽耳機傳到Jake的耳裡。

「我想聽你的喘息聲Tommy，讓我聽見你的喘息聲。 」

Jake壓抑著自己的聲線，他正在等紅綠燈，再過十幾分鐘後就能到Tom的家附近，話裡就算壓抑也藏不住的情慾讓Tom更加性致勃勃，他開始順著Jake的要求低喘起來。

操，怎麼還在塞車，Jake望了一眼前面還在倒數的紅綠燈，還有三十秒，他閉上眼睛深呼吸，聽著耳畔的喘息聲讓他急得想要趕快到小男友的家，然後把對方壓在床上狠狠的用勃起的陰莖貫穿自己。

Tom擼著自己的陰莖一邊在腦中幻想著Jake頭髮被汗浸成一綹一綹的樣子，操，Tom光是想著抓著Jake的長髮猛力的從後面幹他的樣子自己就快射了，他也顧不上要把性器朝著鏡頭讓Jake看了，快速的擼動幾十下後低吼著到達高潮。

「Tommy.」

聽著Jake溫柔的聲線Tom覺得他又要勃起了，他抬起頭望向鏡頭裡的人回應對方。

「嗯？」

「說一說你想怎麼操我。」

Tom倒抽一口氣，他眼神直直的盯著Jake正在開合的唇瓣，閉起眼睛後又睜開。

「我想把你摁在我腿間。」Tom說到，剛射精過的性器又勃起了「想要深深的頂入你的喉嚨裡，我要抓著你的頭髮狠狠的操進你嘴裡。」

「然後我會好好的含住，並伸手指去撫弄你底下的囊袋，接下來你想怎麼幹我？」

Jake不斷的用言語撩撥男友，故意用著緩慢的語氣說到，最後還在語句末尾加上一聲輕喘。

「我會用舌頭把你的後穴操開，把你的後面玩到高潮後再大力的操進去，用背後式把你幹的癱軟在床上，然後把你抱起來靠在牆上猛操。」

Tom一手擼著自己的性器一手遮著自己的臉，天，把自己腦中想像已久的幻想跟自己的男朋友說出來真的很尷尬，他透過指縫悄咪咪的望著Jake，但對方並沒有說什麼其他的話，只是接下去。

「我會在你的肩膀上留下一個又一個牙印，緊緊的纏住你的陰莖，裡面全都是你的形狀，在到達高潮的時候可能還會不小心在你背上留下一道又一道抓痕。」

喉嚨中忍不住的發出低喘聲，光是聽Jake描述而已Tom就快要被腦中幻想的場景搞射了，他深吸了一口氣，接著回應Jake。

「你的臀瓣、你的胸口還有你的背部，我會不斷的吸吮並親吻這些地方，或許還會咬出印記，讓你去劇場表演的時候不得不穿著高領毛衣以做掩飾。」

Jake望著就在眼前的房門，他停下車熄火，把視訊通話切斷，突如其然被掛掉電話的Tom有些愣住，但在聽到傳來的開門聲後明白了一切。

卧室的門被人推開，從外面進來的人把門關上，一邊走進床鋪一邊脫去身上的衣服，在床上坐著的Tom看的眼神都直了。

在發現對方竟然在後面塞了東西後，他忍不住馬上把人跩到床上深吻，兩人不斷的交換唇齒間的氣息，Tom伸手探向Jake的身後把裡面的跳蛋拉出來。

「你什麼時候放進去的？」Tom問。

「就在我要出門來你這裡的時候。」

Jake回吻了小年輕，把對方摁倒在床上接著調整位置，低下頭開始吸吮起Tom勃起許久的陰莖，溫熱的口腔包覆著，手指輕輕的揉著囊袋還有按壓會陰處，Tom忍不住的叫了出聲。

「別、哦我的天！」

聽到Tom用著半求饒的語氣Jake滿意的瞇起眼睛，他故意把屁股向後湊，還轉過頭挑逗Tom。

「是誰說要舔我的？嗯？」

Tom的十指緊緊的掐住Jake的臀瓣，他抬起頭開始賣力的舔拭著微張的穴口，正吸著他的屌的Jake滿意的哼了幾聲。

舌頭頂弄著綿軟的腸道，像是覺得還不夠似的，Tom一邊舔著一邊加了幾根指頭，軟嫩的舌頭加上手指的開拓，Jake的喘息聲越來越大，最後一陣強烈的高潮使得他癱軟在Tom的身上，手輕輕握著對方的陰莖直喘著氣。

過了幾分鐘，Tom輕輕的拍了幾下Jake的屁股，對方慢慢的從他身上離開趴在一旁的床鋪上，Tom馬上爬到對方身旁，低下頭不斷的親吻Jake微張的唇瓣。

接著他調整了一下Jake的動作，跪到Jake的身後緩慢的將勃起的性器頂入早已濕漉的穴內，在頂到最深處時兩人都歎了口氣，Tom俯下身不斷的在Jake的背上留下一個又一個的吻痕，下身慢慢的抽插著，手指輕輕的揉捏Jake胸前的乳粒。

「重一點，我又不是什麼易碎的瓷器。」

Jake轉過頭一邊向Tom索吻一邊說到，眼角略微泛紅的樣子看起來更加性感。

「你明天還有戲要演出。」Tom小聲的說到。

Jake輕輕的笑了。

「不會怎麼樣的，快點滿足我。」

夾緊穴內深埋的性器，Jake感受著身後男友賣力的衝刺，享受著由對方帶來的性愛快感，嘴裡隨著對方操弄的頻率叫喊著，在被頂到最敏感的點後顫抖的到達高潮，他上半身癱軟在床上，屁股被Tom用手緊抓著抬高，肉體的撞擊聲不斷刺激Jake的耳膜，手指把床上的被單抓皺了。

在幾十下快速且猛力的深頂後Tom也射了，濃白的液體從微張的穴口慢慢的流下，他把Jake頭掰過來深深的吻著，在親吻的過程中又擦起火花，Jake用指尖輕輕的彈了一下Tom的陰莖。

「像你剛才說的那樣，把我抱起來摁在牆壁上操怎麼樣？」

細長濃密的睫毛眨著，Tom把Jake從床上抱起，把他的背靠在牆上，硬的發疼的性器快速的插進有精液潤滑的穴裡，他一邊親吻Jake的胸口一邊操著綿軟柔嫩的甬道。

Jake低下頭在Tom的肩上留下牙印，手臂緊緊的抱住對方，嘴裡不斷的叫喊著，沙啞溫柔的聲音像在助興，不斷絞緊的腸道一直刺激著Tom，到達頂點時Jake眼角的生理性眼淚被Tom用舌尖舔去。

擺動的速度越來越快，穴口混雜的液體都變成了白色的泡沫。

「操，操你的Jake Gyllenhaal。」

牙齒狠狠的咬住肩膀，Tom一邊在Jake的身上留下專屬於自己的烙印一邊到達高潮，白色的精液又再次的灌入腸內。

用手輕輕的撫摸對方的脊背，Tom把精疲力盡的Jake抱進浴室裡清洗，在用毛巾幫Jake擦乾頭髮後，Tom把臥室裡還有床頭的燈都關了，他鑽回被窩裡，抱著已經閉上眼睛的Jake一同進入夢鄉。


End file.
